blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrus Sorairo
Cyrus Sorairo is a character in Reality 0 of the EvoBlaze (Series), he's a member of the Novus Orbis Sequentia and serves as a Major during the time of Embryo Sequence. He is the only member of his family left alive, and also a direct aid to the Society of Blue Order. He doesn't get along with many of the Mage's Guild's leaders. He wields two swords of an azure-coloring which are considered to be Ars Evolutis prototypes. Information The Age of Destruction Cyrus is a member of the NOS military. His family served the NOL prior as a newly recruited family exclusive to the EvoBlaze universe and were loyal to their pursuits while they had less of an iron grip on the world. Unfortunately, when the Seithr flooded the world from the strange crimson orb in the sky of darkness that many called a Cauldron, and the Seithr Demons appeared, it signaled the coming of the Age of Destruction. During the conflict, his father left with the Imperator to fight them while his mother stayed with the younger Cyrus. Cyrus' home city was then overrun by Seithr Demons, like many others, and Cyrus was told to leave and go find the remains of their allies who were protecting children. Bitter from the inability to protect his home, he agreed to help the remaining survivors. Cyrus managed to survive through the several years of struggle. Afterward, the current Imperator made him a Major en route to helping her bring a sense of trust into mankind's hearts and their armies, though he kept the identity secret. The Magic guild had always been slightly envious of Cyrus' abilities he attained in that time without any real studies or enhancements from the Boundary. A rumor is that he was among the few who saw the Azure's power and even earned its trust during the Age of Destruction. Embryo Sequence He was present for the decision of the NOS to merge its power with the Magic Guild so humanity could have a better chance to survive the effects of the Seithr. And their joined forces made the world superpower of the Izanagi Agency which with his feats from the past conflict he was offered a spot, though he refused as the alliance and their technology from the Magic Guild, has always been something he's been wary of. Appearance Cyrus is an average young man who has short red hair that's left a bit messy with an adhoge curling down and his eyes are a shade of brown. Attire-wise, he wears a modified NOS uniform, which is a specialized crimson color with gold trimming and the length of it is extended toward the sides of his legs. Two long tails sit on his shoulders and lay down held there by a few bits of metal. Underneath the uniform is a simple white collar shirt. He has dress pants which are black and run into his steel-toed red boots with the same gold trimming. He has a cross motif over the back of the uniform, and due to his allegiances to the Blue Society, has its emblem embroidered on the front. Personality Though he serves the NOS, he has a mind all his own. He's a man who follows his own beliefs, but also believes in the greater good of a will for peace all at once. Cyrus is an example of overcoming hardship, though he’s a bit rough around the edges from his own experiences, but he has a gentle nature. Cyrus will defend what he believes in, but is prone to also lacking a mentality to do what needs to be done. However, he will fight if he feels he has to. Another negative aspect about him is that he has issues with trusting people outside of his own comfort zone or people he doesn't feel secure around, especially those of the Magic Guild. He shows great admiration and respect for all the Clan has done. Keeping in line with it, he's maintained relatively good relationships with the clans as well as one of the only remaining Duodecim families from the past, the Mutsuki Family. Trivia *His birthday is the day of inner peace. Navigation Category:EvoBlaze Category:Reality 0 Category:Embryo Sequence Characters Category:NOS Category:SOBO Category:Neutral